


After Two

by slythiewrites



Category: Dumbfoundead, K-hiphop
Genre: AU, After Two, Alternate Universe, Angst, Asian man/black woman, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Dumbfoundead - Freeform, F/M, Kinks, Men being dumb, Rough Sex, Shotgun, Smut, ambw, drug mention, feminist views, first dfd fic here, gang mention, hello, khiphop - Freeform, this is wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: Mellie has kept to herself for almost a year now after moving to this quiet town. No one know who she was, and she didn't know anybody. She wanted to keep it this way until it was time to move to the next place. When she is convinced to go out with her one and only "friend", Mellie has a night that she won't soon forget.





	1. Studio Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaahhhhh omg okay.
> 
> So no one is writing Dfd fanfiction and that makes my heart hurt because he's primo fuckboi material great for the smuts (which I love ^-^). So this fic has a partner coming out, hopefully within the next week, so be on the lookout for that.
> 
> Also, go look up Dumbfoundead, Old Boy Jon is my fave album, but I like most of his stuff. Anyway, I hope you guys like this and it's not like too much for you lol.

After Two : Chapter 1

Studio Apartment

 

    Mellie had lived in a small town that nobody seemed to care about the town, for almost a year now. She still couldn’t get over the smog that clouded her area of town so heavily due to the large factories that shared the neighborhood with the run-down yet overpriced apartment building that she lived in. The people in the neighborhood didn't care nor did they want the factories moved. The factories kept tourists out, and most people were able to keep to themselves and their dysfunctional households. She was grateful the neighbors didn't try to mingle, and that she didn't have any awkward encounters at the mailbox. Having no friends did suck, but Mellie still counted the isolation as a plus. Being dead was a lot worse than being lonely.

    Her apartment didn’t have a window or a patio, but that wouldn’t have mattered anyway since the dingy air caused the sky to appear overcast every day, and completely black at night. Mellie figured she would stop smoking cigarettes because of that... instead, she smoked inside. Blowing the smoke into the air vent, Mellie hoped went outside and not straight to someone else’s apartment.

This day was starting off like all the others, and she sat on the floor and leaned against the wall next to the vent, her fan pointing into the hole in the wall to direct all smoke toward the back of the vent.

    As she sat there smoking her cigarette, Mellie couldn’t believe how far she’d come and how much further she had to go still. The apartment was crap; the roof leaked constantly, giant rats often lived in the vents she blew her smoke into, her toilet needed to be fixed almost every other week, the area wasn’t ideal- the list went on. If her parents could see where she was now, they’d be proud she left her hometown but likely mortified of the squalor she lived in. If she didn’t mind herself and didn’t keep busy, she could end up right back in the same situation that she just left. Self-preservation really came in handy during times like this.   

She put her cigarette out in her old smoke can and placed the grate back over the vent. It was now 4:0PM, which meant it was time to go get ready for job number two. Mellie was so used to working for herself for so long that it had been hard to get used to working for someone else. She needed to work something that wasn't going to get her into trouble; bartending and working at a convenience store was it. From her tiny closet she grabbed a white tank and a pair black jeans. The mirror swung dangerously from the back of the closet door as she closed it. Mellie looked herself over in the mirror once and decided she was okay with the outfit.

Mellie was a black woman; five-foot-eight with long, curly hair. Her hands worked deftly on the loose strands of hair, parting her hair with a rat-tail comb that she kept on the dresser next to the closet. Every day someone would just have to ask if all that hair grew from her scalp. It did, but she often didn't answer those type of questions- the inquirer usually had some ridiculous stereotype they want to debunk.

After spraying moisturizer in her hair, she brushed the strands and quickly pulled them up into two tight space-buns. Mellie always had her own sense of style and she was aware how others perceived her. She was attractive with her long hair, brown eyes and thick thighs. Tattoos decorated her chestnut skin, mostly her arms and a few on her chest and back. There were several she'd had covered up before she left home, not wanting anyone to recognize her for her past.

When Mellie was satisfied by her look for the day, she turned and grabbed her daily essentials, wallet, a pack of smokes and her lighter, before heading out of the bedroom. Her phone sat on the charger on the table next to the front door with her keys. She only had one person she talked to regularly, so there was no need for her to keep her phone on hand at all times.

Because she only had the one _friend_ , she wasn't surprised to see there were no messages or missed calls. Mellie pocketed the phone with a sigh and stepped into the dimly lit hallway of her apartment floor. The air reeked of drugs and Mellie thought of home, like always.

The smell made her palms itch, that teeny little voice in the back of her mind rising in pitch. Mellie was only an occasional user of narcotics; her real problem was how easily she could find someone to sell them to. She could sell a bump of cocaine for a hundred dollars and had no issues being creative when the client in question didn't have her money.

When she first sold she presented as nice; giving extensions and nodding her head in soft, understanding tones, all the while calculating ways that she could make her money back off that person. It wasn't until someone owed Mellie did they learn that she was, in fact, very unforgiving; often forcing them to work the streets as payment.

Present day Mellie shuddered at the thought. Back then she was wild with power and hungered for more. It didn't get any better when she had met Sanchez, the drug dealing, abusive son of a bitch who was the reason Mellie was running around the country in the first place. However, she wasn’t going to spend the rest of her evening stewing about Sanchez, and she pushed him to the back of her mind as she walked out the front door of her apartment complex and headed towards the job.

 

\- - - - -

 

Mellie worked through the night at her crappy convenience store job. She stocked the shelves and faced the products as she did every day, and soon there was nothing else for her to do but to read magazines to pass the time. When her shift was almost up, the bell chimed and in walked the only human in this town that Mellie could stand for long periods of time.

Ilyah was five feet flat with skin the same reddish-brown as Mellie’s. She skipped up to the register, her soft pink hair bouncing on her shoulders. The wide grin on her face made the entire surprise visit that much more suspicious, as Ilyah rarely came to this job. She didn’t like the area, and she also knew that Mellie really enjoyed her space.

“What are you doing here?” Mellie asked, slightly annoyed.

The pink-haired woman was always trying to push past the boundary of staying casual friends to being committed friends. Mellie couldn't ascertain what it was about her that Ilyah loved so much, but she truly wished the girl wouldn't press the matter. Sooner or later, she'd have to move. Mellie had learned it was only hard to leave when you had friends you were leaving behind.

“It's party night, boo!” Ilyah giggled, leaning against the counter, her plump breasts resting across her arms.

Mellie frowned and Ilyah rolled her eyes in response.

“Naaah, see you already agreed to go, via text so like… in writing! I said I'd swoop you after work. So here I am, my dude. You are coming with me.”

Mellie fixed her hair until the next employee came in to relieve her of her shift, occasionally rolling her eyes at Ilyah as her voice drawled on about all the people who would be there at the party af is she was actually going to remember any of it.

 

\- - - - -

 

There was nothing exceedingly fantastic about this party. The house was too small; everyone was jam-packed inside or in the backyard. Mellie preferred to be outside because it was easier to get away if the cops pulled up. Not to mention being inside made her palms itch; she’d had to watch someone cut and line up a fine white powder into four thick rows. Ilyah caught wind of her watching that and steered her out.

Now, Ilyah didn't know everything, but apparently, Mellie was a fitful sleeper. Since her neighbors kept to themselves, she would have never known how bad it was had Ilyah never insisted on sleepovers. The person she refused to acknowledge as anything more than a hangout human had definitely caught a few of Mellie’s fists, heard her screaming for her life. Ilyah said each time she was screaming Sanchez’s name and crying.

So Mellie iced the girl’s eye and gave her a small blip of her life with Sanchez. She only mentioned the drugs in passing, speaking mainly of the stuff that happened in her nightmares, but Ilyah always thought there was more on the wrong side. When she saw Mellie eyeing the coke on the tray, she all but dragged her outside, refusing to let her friend get sucked back into ‘doing drugs she ain't got no business doing’. Mellie couldn't help but laugh at that.

If only she knew.

They sat out on the patio. While watching two teams of four rowdy men playing flip cup, Mellie found herself thinking tonight hadn't been that bad. She fished a fresh blunt out of her cigarette pack and lit it up with her lighter. Mellie hadn't exhaled but twice before a few heads turned her way, the smell catching all the attention. Mellie passed her smoke to Ilyah and tried to become invisible. She didn’t want people swarming to her to hit or shit, or trying to get her back into that life by asking for a hookup.

Ilyah was a definite lightweight and wouldn't be sharing much more of the blunt with her after a few hits. As if on cue, Ilyah began coughing and choking on the smoke. Mellie couldn't help but laugh at the obvious nonsmoker, shoving a cup of water into the hand she swiped the blunt from..

_“Damn, girl, can I get you on a chorus or a bridge? Get it on ‘til the morning and record another hit?”_

Mellie looked over her shoulder to see one of the flip cup boys leaning over the back of her chair, staring down at her with a goofy ass smile. He had crinkly brown eyes and brown hair that stuck out from a gray beanie. The man was definitely cute, but he was also drunk, and Mellie was not enticed by the weak ass line he’d dropped.

“Excuse me?” She asked, moving so she could see him better as she hit the blunt again.

“I'm just trying to say you cute!”

“Nah, I'm pretty sure you just asked to have sex with me ‘n’ then offered to put me in a song. What, you some kind of dream-big rapper?” She exhaled right into his face.

The man smiled easily at the insult, kneeling beside her chair. Mellie frowned at this; she wasn't exactly trying to be inviting.

“I’ll get big, just need someone to ride with me.” He took a cigarette from his own pack and lit up.

“Well, you had better keep looking, homie, ‘cause I am not the one.” Her eyes narrowed at him.

“Mellie-” Ilyah sat up, looking over at the two. If there was one thing Mellie couldn’t stand, it was dudes like this one; too close and completely tactless, trying to coax her into some mildew-reeking hotel sheets.

“Nah. Dude came over ‘n’ tried to spit some game, but it's weak. I'm not here for your fucking  entertainment, bro. Next time, maybe try to have some fucking class about your sexual endeavors. Like, does that shit really fucking work for you?!”

The guy made an amused face at her rant. He took a drag of his cigarette and bounced his head.

“More or less. More often not than it does.” He chuckled. “I apologize. You're just so pretty over here I just had to try, you know?”

Mellie rolled her eyes and made to look over to Ilyah who was giggling in her seat.

“Okay, okay. Full blooded apology. I fucked up.”

Mellie rolled her eyes again.

“Wanna play flip cup? You and your friends against me ‘n’ mine? I'll let you win?”

“Boy, you just keep fucking up. You don't have to let me win. I’m positive I could win against you and your friends by myself. I watched that game of struggles.”

“Oh, is that so?!” He scoffed, standing up. He extended his arm to her, palm up. Mellie huffed at the challenge, brushing his hand aside as she stood on her own..

“Jonathan, don't get hurt when she drinks y'all under the table.” Ilyah yelled out from her seat.

“Sike!” Mellie yanked Ilyah from her seat. “You dragged me here, you're coming!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mellie and Jonathan spend a little bit of time alone, doing things that grown folks do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is here.  
> This seems pretty minimal in the plot department but it's relevant. Anyway this is where all the slapping and biting and choking comes in so if you don't like that you prollllly shouldn't read this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Damn, Mels, you really did just fuck my whole squad up.” Jonathan laughed loudly as they stood against the side of the house sharing a cigarette and a joint.

Mellie leaned back against the wall, marvelling over her comfortability with Jonathan standing so closely to her, his left arm resting just above her shoulder against the wall.He took a deep drag before turning the cigarette over to her. Mellie smiled in thanks as she passed off the joint.

“‘ _Mels’_ , huh?” She asked with elevated eyebrows. Above her Jonathan shrugged and smiled coyly.

“I'm not sure why you're so surprised.” She hit the cigarette again. “As alpha-male as you are, I can tell you like getting your ass handed to you by chicks.” Mellie looked at him above her and grinned devilishly.

His eyes darkened considerably along with his smile. “Oh what you could do with the power of that knowledge.”

“It isn't my responsibility to do anything.” She responded smoothly, though she felt her heart was jumping from her chest.

Jonathan was close; so close she could smell the cologne that he'd sprayed himself with this morning through the smell of weed and cigarettes. She could actually feel his breath down her neck and fanning across her chest, yet somehow she wanted him closer.

Questions of how his chest would feel against hers swarmed in her mind. Mellie took a long drag of nicotine to mind herself, lest she press her body into his. Jonathan took a step back and tossed the last bit of the joint to the ground. The cherry was stomped out by the heel of his shoe, and then he brought his attention back to her. Mellie bit her lip anxiously, wrestling with herself.

On the one hand, she knew that nothing would likely happen from a one night stand. She'd go back to being unnoticed and still get to have a little pleasure in her life. On the other hand, Mellie knew there'd be hell to pay if one of them caught feelings. Having sex with Jon _could_ put a pretty nice sized kink in her plans, but it was hard to remind her body that in this moment.

“You don't have to fight it.” Jonathan’s voice came out breathy and low. “I’ll make the first move if that's what you want.” He smirked.

Mellie rolled her eyes trying to keep her cool but still her voice wavered: “Do it before I lose interest.”

“Mmm, yes ma'am.” He obeyed, reaching up to cup the sides of her face with his hands.

Jonathan took his time to kiss her, pressing his lips softly onto hers. Mellie felt like her lips were swathed in silk and a small gasp escaped her; she hadn't expected him to be this _soft_. He smiled into the kiss and Mellie felt equal parts of arousal of irritation inside her towards the action. Gripping the front his tshirt she pulled him towards her, teeth raking across his bottom lip and demanding entrance.

Jonathan hummed above her and pulled his lips from her reach. Her lips followed momentarily before her brain registered he was moving away from her. Mellie fell back to the wall and pouted against the wall. He took his hands from her face to travel her down her crossed arms and sides before settling on her hips. Mellie shivered at the touch, her large eyes looking up into his.

“Those fucking eyes of yours.” Jonathan mumbled, leaning down to kiss her more feverently.

Mellie felt a desperate lust that she hadn't felt in ages welling in her the pit of her stomach. When Jonathan took her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled teasingly she craved more of him. Jon snaked an arm around her waist, pressing their bodies together. He pulled back and leaned his forward against hers, breathing heavily.

“I have to pee.” He admitted, planting a kiss on her neck.

“What?” Mellie asked, breathless.

He gave another, pressing firmly against the sensitive skin with his lips. It felt oddly domestic and she consciously pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

“Come with me, to the bathroom.” he mumbled under her ear, flicking his tongue out to lick her.

She had a chance to stop this thing before it even happened. Mellie tried to be reasonable. “I probably shouldn't.”

Jonathan laughed.

“The longer you fight it, the better it's gonna be, I'm sure.” Jonathan chuckled, taking a step away from her and the wall.

His fingers entwined with hers and she looked up at him, defiant and breathless. He looked down at her, unable to stop the grin the spread on his face the longer he looked at her. They stood there for a second, Mellie frowning from his face to their linked hands. Jon was patient, cocking an eyebrow slightly as she let out a long and dramatic sigh.

“I swear this better be the best fucking dick.” She grumbled out in defeat. Jonathan laughed loudly and shook his head, as he lead her inside.

Jonathan knocked on a door at the very end of a long hallway in the house that opened to the master bedroom. Very few people were in the dimly lit room, and he led her around their legs to the bathroom. No one looked up at them or even spoke, and Mellie knew they were on some of that shit she never never touched. ( _Sanchez on the other hand..._.) Once inside the bathroom he closed and locked the door behind them.

They each took turns using the toilet in silence, side stepping each other awkwardly in the small space to access the sink. Mellie hopped onto the counter as Jon sat on the edge of the tub and pulled out a small baggy and a straw from his pocket. From the side of the tub he grabbed a silver tray with a razor that had been there, ready for use.

Jon offered her a line, but she shook her head anxiously. Mellie sat quietly and watched him inhale the two thick lines through his nose and found herself turned on for all the wrong reasons. She felt that thrill - the underlying danger of just being in the same room of the fine powder. Her palm itched with the ghost of the money she had held in her past.

When he was finished, Jon put down the tray and straw and moved to stand between her legs. His eyes watered slightly while he cleared his throat of the draining narcotics. Mellie wiped the moisture from his face.

“You're so much softer now than you were a couple hours ago.” He chuckled.

“I’m always nice when I'm horny.” She giggled innocently. Jonathan bit his lip, his eyebrows raising on their own.

“Oh so you want me, now?” He asked her. Mellie rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

“I didn't say I wanted _you_ , I said I was horny.”

“For me.”

“Sure. Or you're convenient.” Mellie shrugged, her index finger sliding down his jaw. He caught her wrist in his grip, stopping her touch from electrifying his blood any further.

“You are such a brat.” Jonathan hissed in her ear, sliding his other hand up her thigh and further up still. Mellie inhaled sharply as he caressed her pussy over her jeans.

“I am not a brat.”

He rolled his eyes, and began to work the button loose on her pants. She watched, sitting patiently as he pulled down her zipper and worked his digits inside her pants. Jonathan had wanted to comment on the fact that she wasn't wearing any type of underwear but he was easily distracted by the wetness between her lips. Jonathan began to rub her clit with small deliberate circles. The sedated look on her face made his cock twitch with anticipation. Mellie couldn't hold in the moan of satisfaction as he let himself between her lips, pressing two fingers into her pussy. His breath hitched at the way he walls clenched at the intrusion on his digits.

“God damn, you're fucking tight.” He breathed out.

“That'll be especially great for you, if you're small.” Mellie snickered, but her own voice was breathy.

“I don't know why I like it when you talk back to me.” Jon's voice was filled with something like awe.

Adjusting the angle of his fingers, her found her gspot by chance. She tightened around him again, this time her whole body tensing. Mellie sounded, a silent and wrecked mewl slipping from her lips. Her hands gripped at his shoulders firmly, nails marking his skin desperate to hold onto something that could keep her grounded. Jonathan moved quickly then, dropping his pants and boxers with his free hand. His erection stood tall between them, somewhat noticeably above average and already glistening with precum.

He slipped his digits from inside of her to roll the condom onto his cock. He kept his eyes on hers as she began to finger herself, rubbing her thumb so gently across her clit. Though she usually preferred to not be stared at during sex, there was something about Jon's hungry eyes on her as the pleasure washed over her like a wave, engulfing her whole body in pleasure that she fucking enjoyed.

Then he was moving even faster, sliding the protection down his shaft in one swift movement. Jonathan stepped out of his boxers and Mellie watched the tip of one tooth catch the corner of his mouth as he moved forward to align himself with her entrance. When he looked back to her face, the head of his cock was just sitting against her the lips of her pussy. Mellie giggled and brought the two fingers she'd used on her pussy to her mouth, tasting herself as she loudly sucked on the digits and stared into his eyes.

Jonathan momentarily forgot about his worries of her tight space and he slid in, entranced by her delicate fingers in her mouth. She sighed softly again; eyelids fluttering closed while she bared her teeth and dug into her fingers. Her walls tensed around him and he nearly buckled at the knees. Mellie's skin was tingling in every area where his body touched hers, like tiny fireworks being set of in that infinitesimal space between them.

“Damn girl, relax.” Jonathan whispered, stroking her cheek. He used his other hand to rub her thigh and Mellie opened her eyes slightly to squint at him.

“Uhh- I am relaxed!” She sputtered, an obvious lie, and he couldn't help but laugh.

“Let's just take it slow for a minute, then."

Mellie shook her head in frustration and Jonathan held her back as she rolled herself against him.

“I cannot handle slow right now. Just fuck me.” She demanded, pulling his hand from her thigh and bringing it to her throat. He didn't move even though her eyes challenged him, her walls tightening around his cock and she slid down his shaft. The arm around her waist tightened noticably, and Mellie's lips curled slightly at the corners.

“It could hurt you.” Jonathan cautioned, trying to think through his arousal.

Mellie squeezed the wrist of the hand he had around her neck. “I like it when it hurts.”

Jon felt the breath of the words across his neck as he leaned above her. He looked her over for a second and his eyes visibly darkened in that moment.

“I want you to bend over the sink.”

Mellie sat there for a second, confused by his quick change of heart. Suddenly, too impatient to wait for her brain to catch up, Jonathan pulled Mellie off of the counter and placed her feet down on the floor. Strong hands turned her body to where she faced the mirror then pushed her chest down against the cool marble of the counter. Mellie shivered as he slid his way inside of her again, pushing his cock directly into her gspot.

“Oh fuck!” She laid her cheek against the counter, closing her eyes against the pleasure.

“Look at me.” He demanded.

Mellie only moaned lightly in response, so Jon reached down and wrapped his thick fingers around the hairs at the back of her neck, and pulled until she was facing him in the mirror again. Wide brown eyes bore into his through the mirror, and Jonathan took a deep breath at how beautiful Mellie had looked as she fell apart at his hands. Jonathan bit his bottom lip and used his other hand to sit her up, her back flush against his chest. He lifted her right leg to the counter and squeezed her neck just a little bit. Mellie moaned after his other fingers came down across the skin of her ass.

“I’ll choke you, if that's what you want. But you have to at least tell me how grateful you are.” Jonathan chuckled. Her lip twitched as he pushed deep into her again. He held cock right against her gspot and squeezed her neck.

Mellie groaned and bit her lip but didn't open her mouth at all. Jon rolled his eyes and smacked her ass twice again. When she didn't respond, he tightened his grip on her neck, squeezing the sides roughly. At this, Mellie keened, her shoulders pressing into his chest and her nails digging into his wrists. She inhaled deeply and moaned out softly, and Jonathan felt her wetness drip down his shaft and balls.

“God damn. You really like it rough, don't you?” Jonathan asked rhetorically. His paced quickened and he plunged into her, each time caressing the spot that was already sensitive from the attention it had been given just moments ago. He removed his hand from her neck and she inhaled deeply, her tongue darting out across her lips.

“I do like it when it's rough.” Mellie answered, her eyes staring right into his through the mirror. He stilled as she continued, working his bottom lip between his teeth. “I like being bitten and marked. I like being choked, hard, and the fingerprints left behind. I especially, like being spanked, right  here.” She punctuated each of the last words with a gentle pat on the lips between her legs. Jonathan smiled darkly.

Surprisingly soft fingertips trail down the column her neck as they continued to hold each others eyes in the mirror. Jonathan leaned down to kiss her softly, lips trailing from her shoulder to the back of her ear. His finger turned her face gently, giving himself better access to her lips. Mellie shuddered as he raked his teeth across the delicate skin there and held her breath as he bit down into her swollen bottom lip.

It became obvious that she was losing it as she grabbed his free hand and lead him to her pussy. Her eyes had long since closed and he could see the bliss displayed across her face as he ran a thumb over her clit and picked up a steady pace of his hips again. A low hum of satisfaction sounded at the base of her throat. Jonathan smiled against her skin, and before she could register his grin he pulled off her clit to land one loud smack against her sopping lips.

Mellie squealed, her shoulders pushing into his chest again. Jonathan watched her writhe against his fingers. When she opened her eyes again he was taken back by how fucked out she looked now; pupils wide with lust, lips puffed and swollen from biting at them. It's like her beauty intensified the closer she got to her orgasm and he planned to take her all the way there but suddenly someone's pounding on the bathroom door. They both jump in shock and Jon slipped out to check the doorknob, unsure if he’d locked the door or not.

“You guys need to wrap it up I have to pee.” A voice called.

"Alright one sec." Jon called over his shoulder. Mellie whipped back towards him to see him pulling his boxers and pants up. She made an expectant face at him and he looked around just as expectantly.

"I'm not done with you, girl. We just gotta get out of the bathroom." He helped her off the counter cordially, before washing his hands in the sink.

Mellie wiped the wetness between her legs so her jeans wouldn't get wet, and then she pulled them up. The button and zipper she left undone, covering the exposed skin with her tank top. She flushed the toilet paper and washed her own hands while Jon cleaned up his drugs off     the mirror he'd used. When he was done he'd grabbed her hand before opening the door.

There wasn't anyone waiting right there, but as they crossed the room one of the head-bobbers slowly stood and moved to the bathroom. Behind a row of boxes and storage containers, there was a blanket pallet on the floor, at least 3 or 4 comforters surrounded by multiple mismatched throw pillows. It almost looked like an area that someone would use to meditate, but Mellie knew where she was so the pallet was likely used for other things. Mellie eyed the blankets suspiciously, before she looked back to Jon.

"Not happening."

He just laughed and looked around the room. Just across from them near the bay window was a large and fluffy recliner.

"Chair sex?" He suggested. Mellie followed his line of gaze, and nodded.

That thing was tucked behind so much junk in this room that it almost looked as if no one ever went back there. The surrounding areas were a little dusty, but Mellie didn't mind at all. Jon lead her over the piles of garbage finds, empty beer cans and cigarette butts to the treasure in the muck of the room. He plopped into the chair and stared up at her from his spot. Mellie had her thumbs tucked into her belt loops, the button of the jeans undone under the tank top. She watched as he lifted up just enough to get his cock free of his boxers and pants.

The time that had passed in the last few moments had brought the erection down just a tad, and so Jon's fingers stroked his cock slowly. Mellie wanted to speed up the process, and she lifted her shirt over her head and placed it right on the arm of the chair. Her black lacey bra cupped her breasts so perfectly, that Jon was almost sad to see her take it off, _almost_. The bra dropped onto the chair arm on top of her shirt and he licked his lips.

"Damn girl." Jon felt himself growing harder by the second.

Mellie hooked her thumbs back into her belt loops for her jeans and began to pull the jeans down slowly. It was annoying and difficult to do it that way, but Mellie found that every guy reacted the same. By the time the jeans pooled at ther ankles, Jon's cock was fully erect and he was pulling her into his lap desperately. She placed her knees on either side of his legs and settled herself onto his cock without hesitation. It felt so damn _good_ inside of her. Jonathan groaned as she sunk down, slowly allowing him to fill her up. Her hands clasped behind his neck and she rolled her hips forward.

Jonathan tried to fight the second moan in less than ten seconds from being inside of her but he couldn't. Mellie seemed to appreciate it anyway, doing the same thing she had moment before and rolling her hips against his. This time she moaned, and Jonathan snapped his hips up in time to meet with hers. The slap of skin was loud, but he didn't care if the people across the room heard it. So he did it again and again, even when Mellie was panting above him, her nails in his skin threatening to draw blood. He couldn't stop, not after seeing how much she loved it all over her face

She leaned back just a bit, and his cock grazed that spot that had her shivering once again. Jonathan grinned devilishly, holding her in that spot with his strong arms. He slid in slowly, inching his way towards the back. Mellie whined at the pace, trying to slam herself down onto him, but he was stronger and held her firmly in place. Each thrust to her gspot put her closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Mmmm, fuck." She moaned, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. It was his turn to moan, and she bit him harder, his moan twisting at the end to just the right pitch.

 _That hurt_.

His fingers wrapped around her throat once more and he slammed into her spot. The reaction was so natural it was almost like they'd fucked like this multiple times before and Mellie made a pleasant sound.

"I don't know why you don't just ask, instead of doing shit like that." He murmured, hot and breathy in her ear

"It feels so much better when you mean it." She answered just as breathless, and his hips stuttered at her response.

"God, Mellie, you are some kind of fucked up." He tightened his digits and her eyes fluttered closed as she took to pulling her top lip in with her teeth. Her movements atop him became erratic as she chased the orgasm that was no doubt upon her. Jon wished there was more lighting, if only so he could see how wet she was between them.

Jon reached forward and sucked on the space between her bare breast, realizing he'd been so caught up in the other shit that he hadn't given them any love. He switched between his mouth and his fingers on both nipples before finally biting down roughly on her left. Mellie made that low moaning sound again, and he thrust into her hard. Her walls tightened around his cock and he could tell she was ready to go.

It was almost instant, the moment he let go of her nipple and throat she came. Mellie lilted passionately and her body shook with the force of the prolonged orgasm. Jonathan held her tightly, pulling her chest to his so she didn't fall out of the chair. After a few moments Mellie's body stopped spasming and instead she leaned against him like she had nothing left.

"You okay?" He asked, looking down at her face on his chest.

Mellie nodded, collecting her thoughts and forcing down her heightened emotions on top of trying to remember how to breathe. Though she wouldn't tell him, that was some of the best dick, and as she was somewhat regulating her heart rate again, her mind kept circling back to him to taking her up against the bay window right then and there.

This, she knew, could be the beginning of a _very_ big problem.


End file.
